Hoppers
by Taji Productions
Summary: A convergent dream sets into motion series of events that affect different realms. So then what'll happen if the different realms start to blend into each other?


Hoppers 

A Ronin Warriors/Lord Of The Rings Crossover Fanfiction By Taji Productions

Disclaimer:Taji Productions does not claim to own any of the characters of Ronin Warriors or Lord Of The Rings. They have have happy owner people. All we claim to own in association with this story are the characters Amber and Jessica. Also we wouldn't reccomend reading this story if you dislike either Ronin Warriors or Lord Of The Rings. No one likes getting flames, if you send one we will mock it. :)

Chapter One

Many would say that but one realm exists. The one they live in. When in fact there are numourous. Too many to count. The barriers of these dimensions are so close together that they aren't ever really taken notice of. So close that every once in awhile they begin to breakdown, be it intentional or otherwise. This systimatic breach of alternate dimensions often results in the descruction of several civilizations after either caused wars or simple structural imbalances. So it was decided thousands upon thousands of years ago by whatever forces were governing the barriers of the dimensions and such, that within every generation five must and will be born with the abilities neccessary for interdimensional travel so that they may guard againest any dimensional anomalies. Now not five for every race, simply five in all the universe, throughout all dimensions. So clearly, the odds of any ever meeting are quite small...

The midnight sky was veiled in a thin fog barely hiding the dazzling stars' radience which added to that of the moon which lit the magical clearing where two people often met in dreams such as this. Amber smiled contentedly as Kento took her in his well muscled arms, her light blonde hair floating out behind her gently. Her cool blue eyes full of love for the man before her,"Kento.."Amber's word lingered in the air as nothing more than a sigh as he claimed her lips with his. Returning it all too willingly Amber felt her world spinning in the powerful kiss. He pulled away leaving her lips blushed and swollen, her eyes half lidded in the remaining passion.

"Open your eyes."He commanded, his voice lower and huskier than normal. Obliging Amber opened her eyes fully and a gasp was heard as she realized it was Sehkmet who was holding her. Before any other reactions could be warranted by the startled woman, Sehkmet had peirced the woman's fragile neck with his razor-like fangs, elicting a shocked cry of pain.

"Kento! Somebody! Anybody!"Amber's pleas for help faded slowly as her strength weaned and blood was consumed by the warlord who was holding her limp form tightly to his body. In one last effort Amber screamed at the top of her lungs before Sehkmet threw her to the forest floor. The moon now completely hidden by the clouds which seemed to be filling the clearing as Sehkmet straddled the girl to no protest for she was spent physically. He bent over and kissed her yet again, forcing her to taste her very blood, a sick feeling overcame her and all she felt like doing was retching. Then in the heart beat of a moment Sehkmet disapeered in a cloud of crimson smoke and ash.

Jessica bolted upright in bed, her breathing labored and auburn hair slicked with a cold sweat to her face and night clothes. She shook her head,"What a weird dream,"she put her hand on her forehead,"it felt so real." Jessica shook her head again and looked across the room to her roommate who appeared to be having problems in dreamland as well.

Amber's face was contorted into a frown as her eyebrows creased just before she sat straight up in bed as well, only she screamed. A blood curtling scream to wake the dead. Jessica's hands found themselves planted firmly againest her ears until she finished."What's the matter Amber!"

"I just had one of the worst nightmares I think I have ever had..."Amber shuddered,"It was terrible. It started out sooo nicely then..then.."

Rolling her eyes in frustration,"Then what?"

"Then Sehkmet appeared and well you can imagine the rest..."Amber trailed off again.

Jessica's jaw dropped,"I don't think I have to." Her green-blue eyes full of a mixture of emotions."Oh..my .. god..."

Amber looked up from where she had been staring at her hands in horrific contemplation,"What is it Jess?"

"In this nightmare.. Did Kento seemingly turn into Sehkmet by any chance, then proceed to drink your blood?"

"Yes..."Amber's face an illustration of confusion."How did you.."

"Eep!" Jessica sqeaked and looked up at the cieling,"IS THIS SOME DERANGED COSMIC JOKE! RONIN WARRIORS IS AN ANIME! AS IN FICTION! HOW DID WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME DREAM! WHAT THE FRILL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Amber covered her ears,"I don't think the cieling knows those answers friend."Amber told her fuming friend when she finished."I don't know either. But...maybe we're supposed to find out."

Jessica blinked and looked at her friend,"Are you mad? Or maybe you've forgotten that this is a cartoon we're talking about? Ok..say this was real, pray tell how would we find anything out?" Jessica was now waving her hands about dramaticly, her sheets suffering from being thrown about.

"No I am not mad thank you very much. Weirder things have happened and you know it. Now as for your last question I believe the answer the answer is si-"

Amber was cut off by Jessica,"Oh ha-ha, I don't think this is the time to be discussing any of that right now."

Glaring at her friend she continued,"Gee ya think?"She points to the corner behind Jessica,"I believe that's the answer to your question." The auburn headed girl turns and her jaw dropped.

"HOLY CRAP!"Jessica jumped up off her bed and proceeded to hide behind Amber on hers.

Shaking her head Amber addressed the Ancient that for some reason was sitting in the sky blue beanbag chair in the corner, his staff leaning againest the wall."Sorry, my friend is a little jumpy."

Jessica emits alow growling noise from her throat before whispering to Amber,"Dont' talk to him! He doesn't exist! He's a frickin anime charcter from Ronin Warriors! On of us must still be dreaming!" Her eyes were manic and full of disbelief.

Rolling her eyes Amber glanced at Jessica,"Ah..I highly doubt it."

Jessica pinched Amber's arm,"I didn't feel it..I must be dreaming!"

"Ouch!"Amber felt tempted to pinch Jessica,"Well I'm not!" A throat is cleared and both turn their attention toward the Ancient.

"If you two ladies are quite done deciding whether or not I'm-" his low and airy voice was cut off by a sqeaking sound coming from Jessica.

"It..it's..." Jessica's voice became muffled as Amber put her hand over the other girls mouth.

Amber glared at her friend before looking back at the Ancient,"Sorry, please continue."

He cleared his throat again,"Thank you Miss Goldstone. Miss Knight I suggest you calm down, for what I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance and requires all of your attentions." Jessica narrowed her eyes and glared at the cloaked man as best she could. Amber listened carefully, all the while wondering if what he had to say had something to do with their convergent dream. "I am sure both of you are aware of the tales of the Ronin Warriors or Samurai Troopers as some call them?" Amber nodded while Jessica blinked twice in conformation of his words. Amber saw this and realized the other had calmed down so she removed her hand with an apoligetical look.

Nodding at Amber with a gentle smile she said,"Yes we are both quite aware of their tales as you put it." She looked at the Ancient.

"I'm glad to hear this, though I doubt you know their whole story, few do..." his voice had become grim.

Amber noticed this,"What do you mean?"

"The journies of the ronins did not simply end with the dynasty... "He had the appearance of appraising the two slowly," I'm assuming you both had a dream quite similiar to each others involving one of the Warlords?" Amber wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as she nodded.

Jessica nodded as well with grim expression on her face,"The Warlord Sehkmet was at the end of it. Then he simply vanished in a puff of smoke."

"Yes! Why is that?"Amber opened her eyes and glanced up towards the Ancient.

"It signifies the disapeerance of the warlords from their own dimension. You two say you know a fair amount of information regarding the ronins tales, then you must know that the warlords became peaceful in the end."

"For what Sehkmet did to me in the dream, if you call that peaceful, then I would hate to see them when they're not." Amber scoffed.

The Ancient heaved a heavy sigh,"He didn't actually do it Miss Goldstone, though in his current state I wouldn't put it beneath him... The warlords have been taken to another dimension. Out of reach of the ronins powers and even mine. I know exactly where they are I just can't reach the destination myself. But you two can."

Silence filled the room for several minutes, both girls sporting extremly shocked expressions. Jessica was the first to recover,"Umm...what?"She blinked,"Us? Your kidding right?"

"Sorry, no disrespect intended, but you are out of your mind."Amber stated quite clearly towards the Ancient.

"Actually I'm quite sane."he told her in a bemused voice.

The girls exchanged looks before Amber asked,"O.k...Then why us? We don't have armors or anything like that."

He tilted his head slightly,"It is not the armors that are important, not that you'll be needing them, I'm not even sure as to whether or not they would function in that realm even if you did have them."

Jessica glared yet again at him,"You speak as if we've agreed to anything."

Scooting a little closer in the Ancients direction while still on the bed,Amber asked,"O.k. then, how do you propose we get there ourselves, and what are we to do once we get there?" Jessica shoved gently Amber all the while glaring at her,"I'm just asking. I didn't agree to anything so just cool it."

Jessica looked at the Ancient after recieving a look of 'watch it!' from Amber,"Anyway, you didn't answer our questions...Why us!"

The Ancient stood up and took hold of his staff and held it nimbly,"You two ladies are what's known as Hoppers, Dimensional Jumpers. You two are the best choices. Every generation has five Hoppers. You two are the only ones who know each other and the only two still alive." Jessica hit her forehead in exasperation.

"Wait a minute. The only two still alive?" Amber asked concern etched into her face.

"Yes... Most Dimensional Jumpers upon realizing their abilities rush headlong into something they aren't ready for and die in their first attempt at Hopping. But you two needn't worry, I will instruct you on how to jump correctly, of course it will take some time before you master it and you'll need my help creating the portal."

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest,"Now I know I'm not going!" Amber sat back againest her pillows and mused about what was just said.

The Ancient smiled inwardly at thier reactions,"You two should consider yourselves lucky to have the help, others would have taken it that's I'm sure. And Miss Knight, you are going. I never said either of you had a choice in the matter. The balance of all existance has been placed upon your shoulders."

Another unsettling silence filled the room before Jessica muttered,"Oh joy..." and proceeded to fall backwards onto the bed beneath her.

He suppressed a laugh,"Do either of you have any questions? If not I suggest you get ready. You leave at sunset and you still have much to learn."

Amber sat up,"I have one. Once we're there, how will we know where to go? Much less what to do?"

The Ancient walked around Jessica's bed and stood in front of Amber's bed ,"You will know what to do,"he pointed his staff at Jessica,"If I recall correctly Miss Knight here has quite extensive knowledge of your destination." Jessica sat up and both girls asked simultaniously,"I do?", "She does?"

Jessica got on her knees and peered into his hood, his face well hidden,"Where exactly are we going?"

Tapping Jessica on the head with his staff he smiled and responded,"It is another place you have considered fictional for quite some time now."

Flinching at the tap Jessica backed away and rolled her eyes,"Oh that really narrows it down..."

Suppressing a smile Amber asked,"Okay I'll give, where?"

"I'm not saying...It is for you two to discover on your own." He nodded sharply.

Quickly Amber had to grab Jessica before she pummeled the Ancient as she yelled,"You sadistic son of a bitch!"

Ignoring her words and actions the Ancient pulled two parcels out from beneath the yards of fabric that was his cloak,"It is time you got ready, for your journey will be long and tiresome I am sure."He held out the bags,"Inside you will both find tunics, leggings, and boots in your sizes. I will not give you any weaponry though."

Growling Jessica asked,"And pray tell why not?"

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Amber looked slightly abashed.

"You gave the ronins uber armors and weapons and we get tunics and boots? Were there budget cuts or something?"

The Ancient seemed to be slightly annoyed,"And leggings. Where you are going weapons will be provided to you I'm sure."

Jessica slouched where she was sitting,"Oh how comforting..."

Amber stood up off of her bed,"Would you stop being so vague and tell us where we are going!"

He dropped the bags onto the bed,"No I won't. I will tell you this though, I am counting on your knowledge of the ronins and warlords. It is the only way you will be able to get through to them when you do encounter them. I am completely sure that more evil courses through them now than it ever did when they served Talpa. Also your dreams have told you something I hope you have noticed, the warlords have become womanizers of sorts so be on guard."

Amber took a step towards the Ancient,"No shit."

"Oh, you will also want to watch your language where you are going." He nodded taking a step towards Amber.

"Nani! Never mind, let's just go already." Amber backed down and took a seat on Jessica's bed.

The Ancient walked towards the door,"Very well, you two dress and then I will teach you how to hopp without killing yourselves." And with that he left. The sounds of him moving throughout the apartment reaching the room.

"Oh that would be a real pity." Jessica allowed herself to fall off the bed backwards."Ouch."

Hours, and several more glaring matches with the Ancient later the three were gathered together neatly in the girls' kitchen/dining room, the largest room in the apartment. It was either that or try and manage a portal in the living room where there was a better chance of tripping over one of the many pieces of furniture, electronics, clothes, and other miscelanioues items than successfully navigiting a portal to another realm in. So the kitchen it was. The Cye and Kento wallpaper lining the kitchen kept the Ancient fairly amused until Amber cleared her throat. "O.k. Ancient. We're ready...I guess..."

He stopped staring at the wall and looked to the two girls,"Good. Jessica, I will open the portal, then you will..."

Jessica nodded and continued,"Then I will perform the navigation spell and keep the portal open long enough for Amber to get through and then pull me through." Amber nodded in acknowledgement.

The Ancient nodded as well and both women stood back as he held his staff out before him, the golden rings clinking together as they gathered an aura that grew to cover the whole of the staff and the Ancient. He began whispering an intense phrase over and over again, until his voice raised and was a loud echoing chant that both were sure the neighbors could hear. Within moments a sphere of multicolor energy appeared in the center of the kitchen, every few seconds its pulsations changing its color. Jessica stepped towards the sphere and extended both of her hands towards it,"Chamo esta energia adiante gesticular meu chamado e entrelaçamento a meu vai ir. Sou um jumper dimensional e você fazrão como digo. Crie para mim um caminho ao warlords." The energy began to shift and the sphere grew until it was large enough to hold both girls."O warlords de Escuridão, Pestilence, e Ilusão. Tome-me aí para está meu vai ir, para eu maneja imunidade dimensional. "The sphere's colors stopped shifting and remained a foggy black, a silver light in the center. Jessica closed her eyes and stood still as she kept the portal open for Amber. Amber taking a deep breath walked to the large sphere, she would have been aprehensive had she not been told what to expect. Stepping into the darkness Amber reached out for the silver light and just before touching it she turned and took hold of Jessica's wrist then proceeded to take hold of the light. In an instant both girls were enveloped in silver light.

"Man this feels weird."Amber's voice echoed through the void, neither able to see each other.

"Just focus on getting us out of here."Jessica's voice floated back , their only sign of the other still being there the hand hold they made sure to keep connected."Also remember to keep your eyes closed."

"Yeah I remember...O.k...here we go.." Amber concentrated deep inside of herself,"Eu demais sou um Jumper Dimensional, então guia-me e meu companheiro aonde devemos ir. Ao warlords que procura destruir todo, toma-nos aí agora. "

The light faded and both women fell to the ground,"O.k...that just felt creepy..."Jessica commented as she sat up and took in her surroundings and hse felt her jaw drop.

Amber notices this and waves her hand in front of Jessica's face,"Jessica? Hey..hello? You alive in there?"

Jessica stands up and turns in a circle,"By the valar..."

Amber stares at her with a frown,"What? Umm...I'm sorry but ya lost me." The sound of someone clearing their throat startles both of them.

Jessica spins around and finds herself face to face with a tall man with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pointed ears. Amber moves quickly to catch an unconcious Jessica as she fell towards the forest floor. "Oh this is just great!"


End file.
